Brooklyn's Night Owls
by DaNG3r0u51Y-Fa113N
Summary: A romance/action/comedy about Magnus Bane and Alexander Lightwood Please Read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Brooklyn's Night Owls**

Chairman Meow sat on the newly borrowed couch I had placed in my lounge room. I had gone for a modern sleek look today. I couldn't stand having the same surroundings every day. It made me feel constricted and tied down. I hated the feeling. As the high Warlock of Brooklyn I was entitled to borrowing furniture for the day or week. Usually it was only a day. I got bored of a particular look quite abnormally fast.

I sat down on the white leather lounge, yawning. I had been up through the early hours of the morning, watching the light come over the city of Brooklyn. I had been translating and reading through books brought to me by the other Downworlders of this city. I had different jobs to do for many of them and had a lot of research to do.

The one upside? I got to see my beautiful Alec today. Smiling, I scooped up Chairman Meow and held him, purring, to my chest. I wanted to hold Alec like this, him to my chest, maybe I would play with his dark hair or we would sit down and merely talk. I could take him somewhere, somewhere amazing he wouldn't forget.

"Alexander comes today Chairman Meow." I informed him happily, standing and moving to the glass wall facing the city in my apartment. The couch faced a large plasma screen, a shag rug on the floor and a glass coffee table sitting on it. Resting on the coffee table sat many cups and books not to mention notebooks filled with neatly written and organised notes.

I hadn't found much of what I needed, in all honesty it was starting to get on my nerves. I really needed to relax for a bit. Staring down at my cat I chuckled, "Calming people is your job, is it not?"

Of course he did not answer, as expected. I let him drop from my arms, brushing off the hair left on my clothes. I plucked the hair off of my grey sweater. The garment was rather boring and plain, but I was fine with that today. I had long pants on as well, the season was drawing closer, the season of hot chocolates by a fire, the smell of pine and charred wood that seemed to permeate the air… It was halfway through November, and I was going to face yet another Christmas.

When you have lived for a few thousand decades, Christmas does not become all that special. I have spent many of them alone, and many more with partners who have grown old and died long before I ever met Alexander.

Alec… He had a thing about these other partners of mine. He seems to think I will move on after he dies. I love him, I really do, but I cannot bear the thought. This was as before. I fell in love with many mortals, and was always with them until they passed, before living many years mourning over them. I finally realised I must go on with my life instead of dwelling in the past.

Alexander may be immensely insecure with our relationship, I know that. But I hope to show him one day, I hope to be able to get him to realise just how much I love him. I don't think he understands, and that is what really breaks me. The thought of not being able to love him enough. Not being able to make him understand.

Sighing, I moved past the dining table. That too had many books and notes over it. A few plates littered amongst the scrunched up paper and stacked books. Some were almost as ancient as me. I laughed silently. _Almost as ancient._ And I was dating an eighteen year old Shadowhunter. Well, no. I wasn't dating an eighteen year old Shadowhunter. I was dating Alexander Lightwood. He wasn't just any other warrior that took his place in the battle lines the Clave shoved them in. He wasn't just another warrior the Clave posted and could expect him to follow orders.

Smiling proudly I noted mentally that this was in fact Alec Lightwood, the boy that followed his heart and mind rather than the orders of those above him. In times this set him up for the worst, for the world was a cruel place with its traitors and liars, those who seek betrayal and vengeance. Alec and those who are stationed in the Brooklyn Institute always managed to get themselves into a mess.

A mess I would have to clean up.

Not that I minded all that much. I would really do anything for Alec. Jace Wayland knew it too. How many times had he used that against me? How many times had he trudged into my apartment yelling because again because Alec had missed training? He was a large pain in my ass that young man. He always tended to get between Alec and I. That combined with the matter of Alexander loving him when I first met him.

Scowling, I headed to the kitchen, padding barefoot to the fridge. The kitchen had too been remodelled, of course it matched the rest of my home now. It happened when I was bored. I could never however put multiple styles in one go. Just the thought made me shudder.

Just as I was contemplating the untidiness of my apartment I heard the doorbell ring throughout my home and immediately saw Chairman Meow ran for it and paw at the wood, meowing for attention before glancing back at me.

His tail glided through the air impatiently as I rolled my eyes and strode forward, picking him up and looking through the peep hole. Frozen eyes looked back at me and I smiled again, flinging the door open, "Alexander!"

Alec looked up at me in nervousness before his eyes travelled over me once more and he bit down on that smile I knew he wore just for me. He knew he could relax around me. Alexander tended to keep the strong image in front of the others.

Even when his brother had died, he was staying strong. He never once cried where the others in his family could see him. It had been an awful time for his family, his father unable to come back from Idris, his mother breaking down, Izzy had been torn apart. But never once did he allow them to see his pain. He came to me. He was their protector, or so he believed.

Alec put a lot of pressure on himself to be perfect for his ungrateful mother. To be perfect for the Clave. To be perfect for Jace. He used to follow orders without thinking, but now he cannot. He follows what he feels is right, even if the consequences the Clave hands out are horrible and fearsome.

I pulled him close as he muttered a quiet greeting. A soft good morning I had not meant to come out sounding sad. It did though, it sounded so sad. Looking at the boy in front of me I realised that it was my job to make him comfortable, to protect him. He didn't need to protect me, he needed a protector. Someone to go to, just as the others had gone to him.

I hug him close, arms around his waist and my face is buried in his neck. He is relaxed against me, pulled close so our chests pressed together and his hands on my arms comfortably. I did not say anything for a while, merely standing there, breathing him in.

Alec must have thought something was wrong because his thumb stroked over my arm, and I eased back, seeing concern bright and clear in those ice blue eyes I adored.

I smiled at him and his eyebrows came together in a frown, his gaze flicking from one of my eyes to the other. Only a few moments later I heard the words I had known were coming, "Magnus, is something wrong?"

Was something wrong? No, but I was upset that he put so much on himself and had so much responsibility. Shaking my head I smiled, "No, absolutely nothing is wrong."

He deadpanned and dragged me inside, closing the door before turning back to me. I could tell from the way he looked at me he knew very well that I was in fact not okay. How he did that, I would never know. He always seemed to be able to tell what I was feeling, even if it was not quite clear.

But I refused to have him worried about me. He didn't need to be. He had others to worry about. I watched him before getting dragged to the kitchen and scolded quietly, "You haven't done the dishes since last time I was here, have you?"

"You don't come often." Was my answer, and I let him take from that what he wanted. Alec picked up the kettle, filling it with water. He struggled a bit to get the dishes out of the way enough that he could fit the kettle under the tap.

He manoeuvred the kettle away once more, his face scrunched in concentration. I stood quietly, leaning on the bench and watching him struggle. I found it quite amusing, not that he was struggling but that he was trying so hard even if it was merely making a coffee.

"You are aware that you have to turn it on at the wall Alexander?" I bit down on a laugh as he sent me an embarrassed look, obviously he was scared of looking incompetent. In his fear he was making small mistakes. Even as he thought of how foolish his actions were, I was thinking how cute they were. He tried so hard in everything he did.

He need not ask whether I wanted tea or coffee, he knew me too well. I kept my eyes on his movements the entire time he was making the warm breakfast drinks. Silence ascended on us before he handed me the coffee.

I pulled him close, "Alexander, you have forgotten something."

Alec's eyes flashed with panic as I chuckled. His expression changed to that of confusion. Obviously he realised I was finding this amusing because he turned indignant,"What? Are you kidding or not? Magnus!"

This only made me laugh more, smiling as I slipped hands into the back pockets of Alec's jeans. The cup of coffee had been put back down on the bench, "You forgot the sugar, my sweet."

Alec closed the door of the Institute behind him, yawning from tire. He adjusted his hoodie, shoved his hands in the dark pockets of the garment and walked to the elevator.

Magnus and he had been sat on the couch for the past three hours. He had helped him clean up without magic, and put stick it notes between book pages and helped him neaten it all.

Sometimes Alec believed that Magnus purposely left his apartment messy, just to get him to stay longer. It worked too. Not that he minded helping him. Blushing, Alec thought of the light touches Magnus gave him here and there, making him want to be held.

He purposely did that too. Alec loved it as well. Magnus knew what he wanted, he knew how he liked being treated and he loved filling that part. He did it effortlessly. He never really had to try to do it.

"I guess that's why I love him…" he muttered out loud before the elevator dinged and he jumped in surprise. He had been too lost in his thoughts about Magnus.

He mentally scolded himself before lifting his eyes from the floor and stepping out. He hadn't really missed anything, well nothing that was expected. Who knew what Jace had put the Institute Shadowhunters through?

"Alec."

The voice, the deep voice that had whispered to him in his dreams so many times in the past countless years spoke to him, making him turn in shock, hand moving to his side where his knife was. He sighed, relaxing again when it was Jace. He straightened and took his hand away, running fingers through his hair.

There stood Jace in all his glory. His arms crossed over his chest and his back to the wall. As usual he wore the grey shirt and black jumper he had always had. It was as if the clothing items grew with him, Alec thought with amusement. Jace's black jeans were tight on his legs, his black combat shoes laced up over his feet.

"Jace." Alec said clipped back. His _parabatai_ sounded angry, as if Alec had in fact missed something important. However, when Jace next spoke he had pushed off the wall and was not angry, more concerned. A new tone to Alec's ears, he thought sourly. He doesn't care for me in any other way except as a soldier to his deployment.

The grey shirt he wore made Alec think of Magnus in his sweater. For once, he wasn't thinking about Jace, even when he was with Jace. He smiled, guess he was hit hard.

"Where have you been? You disappeared, I didn't know where you went. Izzy and I were going to meet Simon and Clary at Taki's. I thought you would want to come-"

"Why? So I can be the third wheel to your double date?" Alec cut him off, spitting the words of venom at him, "You guys are always hanging out together and I fade to the background. I hate it."

Jace stood there, eyebrows furrowed in disapproval, "I don't understand why you are angry. We wanted to go for lunch…"

"Don't worry, I had lunch at Magnus's place," he muttered angrily, fists clenched, "I don't need to spend it where I get to watch you in your accepted relationship."

He pushed past, angry at his own jealousy and taking it out on Jace. It just wasn't fair how Jace and Clary could openly have a relationship but he and Magnus couldn't simply because the Shadowhunter world hated gays.

Alec stormed down the hallway, jaw clenched as he mulled over his hateful thoughts. He hated it at the Institute. All the time he would see Clary and Jace being happy together and openly flirting. They could do what he couldn't. It was stupid and unfair. Merely because he loved Magnus, he was to be shunned. Yet it was worth every glare and every snide remark. He loved Magnus, but sometimes, seeing the others together made him sick. Simon and Isabelle had it pretty bad as well, since he was a Downworlder, but even Downworlder and Shadowhunters were more accepted than Magnus and he.

Slamming the door to his room was unintentional. The pent up anger, jealousy and sadness rolled over him, making his actions more forceful and his tone sharp. His breathing was short as his fingers curled once more into a fist and he tried to regulate his breathing and calm himself.

He looked to his bathroom, he really needed to calm down. A shower, a cold shower is what he needed. Alec moved to his bathroom after he had locked his bedroom door, his anger still rolling off of him in waves.

As he pulled his shirt over his head, again, the mental reminders of Magnus's light touches and Jace's playful shoves competed with each other. This happened often, but he knew for a fact Magnus was the one he loved. The need for Magnus tended to overwhelm anyone else's. He no longer dreamt of Jace, he no longer wished for Jace. He had accepted himself as others could not, or would not.

He didn't treat him like just another soldier in an endless, raging war. He didn't need to keep strong around Magnus. Magnus was the one who let him cry against him, who let him mourn his brother freely. He was the one who made him hot chocolate and shared stories. He made him feel better. He made him laugh and feel like he wasn't a warrior, rather a free willed person.

The tight feeling in his chest changed to that of a light giddy feeling slowly. Something hit the bathroom tiles, and he looked down. A key had fallen out onto the tiles from his jeans pockets.

He smiled, that was why Magnus had put his hands in his back pockets. Sneaky Warlock he was. Alec laughed, crouching and picking it up. The key was a carbon copy to the one he had seen Magnus use many times before.

He turned it over in his hand and ran fingers through his hair, his thumb sliding over the cold metal. _Offer accepted Magnus Bane._


	2. Chapter 2

**Brooklyn's Night Owls: Chapter two**

I had spent majority of the day collecting all the notes and labelling them under different people's names and job numbers. In the notebook I had, each page had a different number of order on it, and under each title was the name of the person and job description. I had crossed out the names and numbers of the people's requests I had already completed, and had almost filled the notebook.

I now looked down upon page number seventy one. I read the name and found it was under Regan Liv Fellors. The job was to simply help find some memory demon. This should be simple enough if the client had enough people. The demon would ask for something in return, but that was usually just another memory in return for the ones being retrieved.

I looked at the odd name, never had I seen a name as such, even after my long life. It was humorous how I made it seem like I was almost dead or that I already was dead. I laughed a bit to myself, like hell. I was nowhere near finished with this life. After all, I had a lot to look forward to still.

It took me some time to finish reading about the memory demon and writing down the notes needed for the client to have knowledge of, and they too have full awareness of what they would be doing. Of course I already knew about memory demons and had dealt with many. It was inevitable.

The point of writing down the pages of notes however was not for my knowledge but for that of my employer. It took me hours to write down and check up on my own points to make sure I had the facts right. If I had any of the facts wrong I would be liable for court if something went wrong and my client died. Even if it had nothing to with me, my magic or the job at hand; if they died and I was there, I was forced to take responsibility unless I had proof against it. This whole scenario might seem ridiculous but people, as I have learnt over the years, are stupid creatures. Half of what they do is out of my grasp. They mourn someone for most of their life, they will do desperate things to get them back… Why not just let go?

Then there are the people that are in a high ranking so to speak in the world of Mundanes and were only voted in to that position due to their promises. The promises of which they never meet, and yet even though this continuously happens, these human beings who are supposed to be the intelligent race of the world- still get outraged! As if they didn't expect this person to do exactly what the last person did?

One major problem that is facing the mundane world is 'global warming', now this also affects us, but we have bigger problems, like keeping the world alive just long enough for them to kill it some more. I am starting to have my doubts about the human race being the most intelligent. The older people have basically thrown it in the face of the younger generation and said, 'I'm not going to be alive, I've spent my entire life cleaning up after you, so you can clean up after me later.'

I was pulled out of my thoughts as my front door opened, and instantly knew it was Alexander. I stood up and walked to the meet him as he held up the key, showing it to me as if I didn't know he had it.

"You warlock, are sly." He told me, amusement in his ice blue eyes. I smiled in return, hoping he wasn't holding it between us because he wanted me to take it back. He didn't though, he simply curled his long slender fingers around the metal instrument and slipped it back into the back pocket of his jeans.

"Alexander," I purred his name. This was the second visit he had given me consecutively. As this rarely happened I could not be happier, or more surprised. It was probably his intention, to surprise me by letting himself in with the key. I would have imagined that he would still knock, nervous as to whether he should use the key or not.

"Magnus," He said in turn as I pulled him in for a hug. I enjoy being close to him. When we first started seeing each other it was less contactable. He was more nervous than I had seen him before. It was adorable, oh yes, quite so. But now his arms came around me as well, laughing as I hugged in close.

"Mind explaining the surprise visit?" I asked as I pulled away reluctantly and moved to the kitchen. I heard him close the front door and take his shoes off before he came around the corner, a hand running through his hair.

"Do you want a coffee?" I asked and saw him nodding. I had a feeling he came to me because of something he was hiding from in the Institute, and I wasn't really surprised by this. It happened often, Alec enjoyed coming here, even if he didn't talk.

I filled up the empty kettle and flicked it on, water dripping down the side of the stainless steel and dropping onto the glossy wooden bench. He held me from behind, and started kissing my neck softly.

I put the kettle back down slowly, replacing it on the base and flicked the switch down so it started to boil. My mind wondered to again, what Alec was hiding from but instead of asking him I let his kisses take me. He hardly ever made the first move, and I could tell he was embarrassed. His movements were slow, hesitant and lingering.

It made me smile as I turned and he buried his face in my shoulder. A soft laugh passed my lips as he pressed my back against the bench, his hands gripping the edge of the wood.

"You know… Now that you've started this, I will show no mercy." I told him with a quiet warning growl. I felt Alec falter for a moment before he pulled back and stared me silently in my eyes. I started purring again before my hand reached out and held his neck, claiming his lips with my own as he pressed close.

I moved him against the bench switching our places and standing there, watching him for a small while. His blue eyes danced with nervousness and I smiled. He was innocent, innocent in the way that he had done this before and yet still he would still be shy and embarrassed, no matter how many times he was involved. Noting this, I smiled and kissed him, framing his jaw with my hands as he relaxed and melded against me.

I felt his hands move to my stomach and I kissed him deeper, feeling his fingers trace the lines of my stomach. He groaned as I pushed further and met his tongue in an intimate dance. The sound made me want to go faster, the hunger for Alexander grew and I moved a hand down his side and to his tailbone, forcing him flush against me.

Alec broke away, turning his head. I heard his caught breath, the heaviness of him trying to get that lost air back. I traced a nail along his waistband, tickling the pale skin there. I heard his breath catch again and he closed his eyes again.

"I warned you." I laughed softly as he moved his hands to my chest, turning to look at me once more.

"I never said I wanted you to stop." Alec muttered quietly, cheeks bright with embarrassment. A smile graced my features once more and I laced his fingers with mine and drew them behind my back. He stumbled forward once more and planted his lips on mine.

"True." I mumbled as I kissed him, biting his lip before moving to kiss his neck. My breath fanned his neck, and he tilted his head back, my hand running up his arm to his hair. I curled his locks around a finger and closed my hand. He cried out as his head was tipped back and I started kissing his jaw.

A knock at the door, Chairman Meow pawing at the wood and mewing made both of us freeze. I knew who that would be. I disentangled my fingers from Alec's hair and stood back, glaring at the figure who strode in, "Jace Wayland."

I muttered the name with thinly veiled contempt. This man had lost my respect after I got to know him. He took Alexander whenever things got heated. Whenever I had my Shadowhunter wanting me finally.

"Magnus." My name was dripped out past his lips in a cutting way. He didn't particularly like me either. Maybe it was because I always had Alec now a days. Or because Alec preferred me over him. Or merely because his soldier was busy in the den of a Downworlder.

A smirk flitted over my lips and I gestured to the kettle, now well and truly boiled, "Could I interest you in a hot beverage? Coffee? Tea? Maybe even a hot chocolate if you are a good boy?"

He ignored my teasing and looked straight to Alec, who stood, eyes on the ground and glaring at it. I could tell he would rather be anywhere but here at the moment, so as soon as Jace tells him he has to go, he will. He wants to avoid all conflict between the Shadowhunters in the Institute. No matter how much more attention he paid to me, he will still listen to his orders.

It kind of pissed me off but I wasn't going to voice that. I was glad I had what time I did with him. It stayed this way for a while. Jace waited for Alexander to lift his eyes, and Alexander refused to do so. In the time it took this silent wall to be wagered I had made a cup of tea and two cups of coffee.

I laid out some biscuits and turned to find Alexander moving towards me. Jace scowled further, "Alec, we have to go back."

"No, you want me to go back. I already told you, I hate it there. I don't want to be around the couples. I want to be around Magnus. You know, the only one who enjoys my company." I watched in surprise as the words tumbled from his mouth. Was this really my beautiful Alec? Was he really saying the words with such contempt? Disobeying? Going against Jace's wants? I don't think I could have been more surprised or prouder. He was full of surprises today.

Jace's eyes narrowed and he stepped forward, making me pull Alexander behind me, "Jace I think you need to go."

He paused, I could easily see the thinly veiled anger and irritation, "Alec needs to come back to the Institute, despite his issues with affection, and he has a job he needs to do."

Alexander was not one to hide, I knew that, but right now he just didn't want to be around Jace. Any moment his temper could flare. And I didn't want to see that, "How about he stays here for the night? I can take him back to the Institute tomorrow."

Jace stood and shifted his weight as Alec watched him, waiting to know if he could stay the night. In the end, after much arguing back and forth, the Wayland boy nodded and allowed it. I hated how he decided where Alec could stay. He was his own man. He should be allowed to decide. Sadly, after Hodge had gone, Jace stepped up as head of the Brooklyn Institute when Maryse and her husband were absent. So he was pretty much the lead all the time as the pair had to stay in Idris for work with the Clave.

I looked to Alexander as Jace headed out of my apartment again, obviously displeased. I heard him mutter a goodbye and I moved to pour his tea down the sink. I washed the dregs from the cup and the sink, placing the cup in the drying rack.

"Come sit on the couch and explain all this." I said to Alec, clicking my fingers and watching his eyes as they looked around for the difference. He seemed interested in my magic, almost intrigued as to what I was doing.  
Again, a smile graced my lips and I pointed to the coffee table, where the biscuits and beverages lay.

He looked back to the bench where they had been before slipping over to the couch, "I wish not to talk about it."

I knew he would do that. But I would get it out of him, no doubt in my mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Brooklyn's Night Owl's Chapter 3**

Alec's eyes fluttered open tiredly and his bleary gaze was met with the dark ceiling of his room in the Institute. His breath arrived in a heavy huff, exhaled as he stretched out over his bed. He tugged the blanket tight around himself, feeling his toes peek out in the cold, touching the frozen wooden bed frame. The air within the large rooms and dark halls of the Institute had begun to freeze with the early winter months. He tucked his legs under the far too thin sheet once more, rolling over to face the window. He propped himself up on his elbow, hit his pillow a few times, grumbling half-asleep before dropping his mop of uncombed bed hair back down and closing his eyes.

Alec managed to have another light short nap, drifting in and out of his dreamless sleep. It annoyed him greatly when he was tired but his body never seemed to be able to fall asleep after a certain time period. He never managed more than a few hours of solid sleep before he hit his limit. Or at least that was when he was alone. He was able to sleep for a much longer, much healthier time period when he was with Magnus or Izzy.

 _Magnus walked into the lounge room of his apartment, holding out a cup of steaming coffee for Alec. Even though he didn't like coffee, whenever Magnus made it, it seemed to taste better, sweeter. "You forgot the sugar, my sweet." His words soft in his ears, making Alec smile shyly. He chuckled, looking up to admire the Warlock's hair. "I like it when you put the glitter in your hair…" He mumbled softly, hand reaching out to touch the spikes. Strange… Why was he saying those things? He never said any of these things out loud. Why was he saying them now?_

" _Thank you Alexander." Magnus purred, leaning over him. The coffee was gone from his hand, but Alec didn't question where or when it had disappeared. He reached up as Magnus shifted over him. A soft happy smile graced his lips as Magnus's breath brushed them, close enough to kiss…_

His dream was interrupted by the sound of his heavy wooden door being pushed open and his room being aggrandised by his younger sister Isabelle's presence. Through the sleepy haze that plagued him and made his body feel too heavy to move, he recognised the light, commanding sound of Izzy's thigh high boots, the soft _click clack click clack_ of her heels on the wooden panels that made up the floor seemed to demand attention themselves, stating a nonverbal dominance. An air of a Shadowhunter, "Come Big Brother, you've over slept."

The words confused the tired brother, who rolled onto his stomach and grunted an incomprehensible response. Izzy laughed lightly, drawing the heavy weighted, thick curtains back on the wooden curtain rod. The sound hit him and he turned his head, his cheek pressed into his pillow as his eyes screwed shut tighter. The rattle was unwelcome, and Isabelle was fast becoming another unwelcome thing in his room. The streaming sunlight was cast over the white sheets on his bed, rumpled from him tossing and turning late last night, "I have nowhere to be. Close the curtains." He grumbled into his goose feather filled pillow.

"Oh contraire, Alexander."

His eyes snapped open at the sound of his Warlock's voice. He turned onto his back and propped his elbows up under him. His eyes widened further as he realised that his hair was spiked in the way of which one would call bed hair, his chest void of a night shirt and the sheet down over his waist, covering his boxers. He blushed a bit as his blue eyes landed on Magnus who stood in the doorway. A smirk graced his features as the Brooklyn based Downworlder swept in, along with his very familiar and very addictive smell. He moved to Alec's bed, "You're coming on a date with me."

Alec froze in embarrassment, visibly tensing up. He was surprised by the words which had dripped ever so nonchalantly past that smirk. He looked up as Magnus stepped to the edge of the bed. Alec took in his deep purple coloured suit and tie. Thin quiet lines of gold lain sewn into the fabric in a complicated floral pattern. Under it would never be a plain dress shirt, instead the white shirt underneath was ruffled, the layers peeking out and brushing Magnus's hands.

Magnus's eyes sparkled with playfulness. Alec jumped a bit in surprise when Magnus moved to sit on the bed, close to him. He leaned across Alec and placed his hand next to his hip. The Shadowhunter gave him a weary look, wondering as to his intentions. His eyes were narrowed in caution as Magnus smirked, "Grand choice of wardrobe, don't you agree Alexander?"

Apparently Magnus had been aware of Alec watching him and taking in his appearance. Alec, in turn, took in the words addressed to him blinking slowly and gained control over his own mind. Soon enough he was pulled from his tired haze, the fog on his mind clearing. He glared at Isabelle and Magnus, the latter pouting at the harsh look, "Why are there so many people in my room?"

Magnus nodded, "You are quite right, I much prefer it you and I alone in here." He smiled and swivelled to view Izzy, who promptly rolled her eyes and stayed silent. When he realised he was not going to coax a reply from her, or be able to get her to leave, Magnus turned back to a blushing Alec, "Well. She's not very cooperative."

Isabelle moved to her older brother's old, oak chest of drawers and pulled out a pair of boxers, jeans, a belt and a black polo shirt. Giving the clothes a look of disgust she looked at him, "I swear you have no variety."

"Shut up, get out, both of you." He gave Magnus a pointed look, who sighed and stood. He moved away from the bed side and towards the door. Alec waited until Isabelle had thrown the clothes on the bed, striding after the disappointed and protesting Downworlder before he stood and closed the door. He heard a faint order from Isabelle to have a shower and meet them in the Institute's library before the footsteps faded.

He moved to the shower, taking the clothes with him and placing them beside the sink, on the basin bench. Alec leaned into the shower to turn the tap and start the water. It took a bit of fiddling but the temperature soon reached exactly how he liked it, cold but not just straight cold water. He kicked his boxers to the hamper, knowing how much it annoyed Izzy when he placed the dirty clothes around the hamper and not in it. He stepped into the shower, feeling the heaviness that had weighed down on his limbs as if they were made of lead leave him. The cold water rushed over his head, running down his back and awakening his mind further. It shocked him into being alert. Alec tilted his head back into the water, scrubbing his hands over his face and running fingers through his hair.

What did Magnus mean they had a date? Maybe he didn't mean a romantic date. He probably didn't. Alec tried convincing himself that he had it wrong, that he was getting excited for childish reasons. Jumping to conclusions was not going to do anything for him. He couldn't expect such things of Magnus. One disadvantage of cold showers, they made him think. And right now he did not want to think. Not about that, it would leave him disappointed before the day started.

Alec washed himself and his hair. He turned the taps to the right, closing the faucets and tilting the shower head back to an even level so the water didn't continue to drip into the drain. He ran fingers through his hair, ruffling it and letting most of the water escape the strands. He retrieved his towel from the towel rack and started drying himself.

Magnus and Isabelle waited patiently in the hall, the one who was impatient was Jace. He had joined them shortly after the door had closed and they heard the taps running. He paced a small stretch of the hallway as Magnus and Isabelle leaned against a wall. Jace continued to mutter and throw glances towards Alec's bedroom door, "what's taking him so long?"

Magnus pushed off from the wall, "I do not know Shadowhunter but I can go check if you wish it." He offered with an innocent, cheery smile. Jace narrowed his eyes, "No." He was perfectly aware of Magnus's definition of _help_ and very much not wanting to wait longer for the two of them. Jace turned his attention on Isabelle, "Why isn't his taking so long bothering you?"

Magnus and Izzy shared a look, "Beauty takes time Jace Wayland." Magnus answered for him, Isabelle nodding at his wording, "Well said."

Jace sighed, stilling and standing rigid. He was taught with impatience but still he gave up the pacing and changed the subject, "so, this… This Fae, Kaela was it? "He glanced at Magnus for confirmation. The Warlock nodded and Jace continued, "He said that the Seelie Queen wanted to see you?"

Magnus nodded, a serious expression falling over him as he did so, "Yes, and I was told to bring my 'Shadowhunter friends'." He made finger quotes as he did. Jace frowned and Izzy laughed.

"What were the finger quotes for?" Jace asked, a growl quiet in his voice. In return Magnus smiled sweetly, "Why nothing _friend_ Jace Wayland." The word 'friend' was sneered, contradicting his sweet smile and making it quite obvious that Jace was no friend to Magnus. He didn't like the arrogant Shadowhunter anymore than the Clave liked Downworlders. Jace's golden brown eyes narrowed, but he simply ignored it and made no comment. He felt the same hostility towards the Warlock. Isabelle cut between the sharp gazes, pulling the conversation up short and moving back to their original topic.

"Magnus," She cleared her throat and caught the man's attention once more, "How many Shadowhunters were requested? I assume I would be correct to say, vague as Seelie's are, she had not told you a specific number?"

"If you were to assume that Isabelle, you would be correct," He swivelled to turn to her with a small smile again. That kind of smile that Magnus wore, the secretive, almost cheeky smile, "However, I intend to bring only the Shadowhunters who I trust, and the plus one the Queen loves." His gaze slid over to Jace once more, who seemed not to notice. His eyes were on Alec's door, listening as the shower was turned off. It momentarily caught the small party's attention, and they waited in silence to see if Alec would come out. He didn't.

Isabelle turned her attention back to Magnus, "And she did not say the reason for her summoning of us?"

Magnus shook his head in reply, "No. She didn't. That is why I am apprehensive about bringing the head Shadowhunters of Brooklyn's Institute. But in the same sense I am not wanting to reveal my private life to the Shadowhunters I do not know or trust."

"Bringing us would be the safer option," Jace nodded, slowly turning back to them, "After all, we are the Shadowhunters who have extended experience with Downworlders. On an added note, Clary and I have extra powers."

"Yes. You and your girlfriend are quite special Jace Wayland." Magnus muttered, eyes flashing. Jace frowned, it sounded as if Magnus was upset with the comment. Why? He had simply stated a fact. Clary and he have got added powers thanks to Valentine's meddling. His lips parted and he drew in a sharp intake of breath, as if he was about to speak. It was however cut short when Alec appeared, shoving his door open and stepping out to join them. Magnus smiled and eyed him, he had obviously shaved, and he smelt clean cut and familiar. Alec avoided looking at them, "Well, is someone going to explain?"

Magnus's smile only grew, and he did not notice Isabelle watching him with a soft smile out of the corner of her vision.

 **||Hey Guys just a quick A/N I'm sorry if the Chapters a short or slow coming. My school has started back and due to bad grades I need to study twice as hard. However, I will be uploading as soon as possible. I also have wattpad under WildWriter213 and if you want you can check out another book of mine. Hope you enjoyed! (Thank you for the reviews!)||**


End file.
